


A Moment

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Ineffable Fluffies [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Azi and Crowley are the Eccentric Gay Uncles that everyone loves okay don't challenge me, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: It hit Aziraphale, as it sometimes did, that they were well out of it now.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SOFT FOR THESE KIDDOS
> 
> this is very generic and I'm sure there's a million fics like this but it was 2AM I have an unidentified illness and Good Omens made me cry like a goddamn baby.

It hit Aziraphale, as it sometimes did, that they were well out of it now.

Sometimes it would occur to him when he was alone, pottering about the shop or going to a new restaurant or just walking ‘round London. Sometimes he would be talking to a human and a turn of phrase would put his back up, until he remembered. But most often, it was with Crowley.

In the sterile safety of Crowley’s flat. In the park. At lunch or dinner or tea or breakfast. Lounging among the books, getting drunk on wine and freedom and each other’s company.

Or, like now, at a picnic.

The witch and her young man were teaching the children how to use dowsing rods. Pepper was already quite good; lots of talent, there. Aziraphale beamed at them all.

“What are you smiling at, angel?” drawled an indolent voice in the vicinity of his lap.

He turned his beam on the demon sprawled in front of him, Crowley’s head resting in Aziraphale’s lap. Crowley had taken off his glasses, just this once, just in the safety of Adam’s garden, and the sun sparked gold and umber in his eyes. He looked deeply tired and worldly.

“You,” Aziraphale answered readily. “Them. The world. It really is a wonderful place.”

Crowley appeared to be repressing a smug smile. “Not as wonderful as Alpha Centauri.”

“Oh do hush, my dear.”

Crowley turned bright red, as he usually did when Aziraphale called him petnames. But he was struggling even harder not to smile, and Aziraphale felt strangely moved to kiss him.

But they were in the open, and Adam had already begged them not to be “all lovey-dovey”. So Aziraphale settled for running his fingers through Crowley’s hair and saying, “I am very glad you’re still here.”

Crowley’s grin broke free, and he reached up to touch Aziraphale’s face. “Same to you, angel.”

“GROSS!” Pepper yelled at them. Instead of jerking apart, the angel and the demon just stuck their tongues out at her, which made her smile reluctantly. The boys all looked and then immediately turned away, embarrassed. The witch grinned.

“Are you two staying for dinner?” she asked cheerfully.

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other. While it was tempting to return to London for a sumptuous meal, sometimes one didn’t need fancy dishes and wine. One only needed a nice cozy dinner with friends and adoptive nephews and a hellhound, which was currently chewing on Crowley’s shoed toes.

“I think we’ll stay, thank you,” Aziraphale answered Miss Device politely.

**Author's Note:**

> comments = life, love, and happiness


End file.
